fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gigantic Problem
Episode 38 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Cheetah's hideout... She and Giganta are talking."You do know our goals,right?",Cheetah asked."Yes",Giganta answered."And we both share a common enemy",Cheetah asked again."Yeah,absolutely",Giganta answered."And I want you,to try capture Wonder Woman next.Your ability to grow into a giant will be useful,in capturing her.I consider you as a great asset",Cheetah told her."I'm aware of that,and I'm honored to be one of your assets.I promise to come back for you,bringing her to you",Giganta responded."Now,I gotta go",she said.Cheetah grinned,as she leaves.The scene moves to Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wildcat battling Penguin and his henchmen as they tried to crash a nightclub.They wanted to kidnap Vicki Vale,who they caught spying on his hideout the previous day.The heroes came and defeated Penguin's henchmen.Then,they dodged the bullets from Penguin's gimmick umbrella gun.Wildcat disarmed him and knocked him down."Vicki,are you okay?",Nightwing asked."Yeah",she responded."What have you found out from the Penguin?",Batgirl asked."I found out that they wanted to bomb Gotham Square",she answered.Now,the heroes told Jim Gordon about this,then he immediately sent some of his men to retrieve the Penguin's weapons.Now,the Penguin and his henchmen was arrested.Then,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wildcat went away to have a rest.The next day,Nightwing and Batgirl,in their headquarters,received a distress call from Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman.Giganta was attacking Gateway City.The two needed help.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl immediately rode the R-Mobile.Then,they went to Gateway City.They saw Giganta,pummeling Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman repeatedly."Crap,how do we stop her?",Nightwing said."Fire lasers at her legs",Batgirl said.Now,Nightwing pressed the laser buttons on his mobile and fired at Giganta."Ahh",Giganta shrieked in pain.She saw the two heroes.She threw a car at their R-Mobile.Nightwing tried to move their car away,but it's too late.The car hit them.They were unconscious.Now,Giganta grabbed Wonder Girl and Woman in her hands,then went to Cheetah's lair.She reverted to normal size to enter it.Later,Nightwing and Batgirl regained consciousness.Then,Batgirl remembered,"Wonder Girl,Wonder Woman!We gotta save them",she said.Now,the two went back to the R-Mobile and rushed.They located Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl using their GPS.Later,they reached Cheetah's hideout.When they entered,infrared lasers blocked their way.They destroyed the laser emitters by throwing Birdarangs and Batarangs at those.Then,they passed.They entered a room.There,they were surrounded by Cheetah's henchmen.They saw Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl,pinned to the wall.Cheetah pointed a gun on Wonder Woman's head,and Giganta pointed a gun on Wonder Girl's."Drop your weapons,or else they die",Cheetah told Nightwing and Batgirl.Now,the two dropped their Batarangs and Birdarangs,and their ropes.When the thugs are about to beat them up,they threw some thugs at Cheetah and Giganta,knocking the two down.They saw the keys to free Wonder Woman and Girl from the metal straps.Then,they unlocked the straps and freed the two.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl took on Cheetah,while Giganta,who turned large,fought Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl."My men,don't just stand there,help me!",Cheetah told her henchmen,who followed her immediately.But Nightwing and Batgirl took all those henchmen down easily.Then,they came back to battling Cheetah.Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman used their speed this time against Giganta,and they were not easily knocked down."Can't you get any larger?",Wonder Girl told Cheetah."Are you challenging me?Well then",Giganta responded,as she grew larger,but her head broke through the ceiling of the hideout,then her head hurt,then she collapsed,destroying the hideout."Nice work,Donna",Wonder Woman told her sidekick."You're welcome",she responded."What,no!I've been defeated!This can't be",Cheetah said.Then,she threw a smoke bomb and escaped."No way,she has escaped!She'll return to cause more trouble",Wonder Woman said.The policemen now arrested Giganta,who was now reverted into normal size."We'll be ready,whenever she returns",Wonder Girl said,reassuringly. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Wildcat,Vicki Vale,Policemen,Jim Gordon,Wonder Woman,Wonder Girl Villains:Cheetah,Giganta,Penguin